Memories
by Cattykit
Summary: [AU][One-shot] Inuyasha thinks back to the memories of his beloved. InuKag


Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own it! I'm just temporarily borrowing the characters for my own amusement.

**A/N**: This is just a sad little one-shot I thought up of when I was washing the dishes ^_^ I know I should be working on my other stories, but I just couldn't resist writing this one! Hope you guys enjoy! R&R!

"Do you, Higurashi, Kagome, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in health and sickness, until death do you part?"

The look on her face and the beautiful smile that played on her lips made his heartbeat speed up, even after all the years they had been together. 

"Yes," She said with not the slightest trace of hesitation.

The priest looked to him. "And do you, Tetsusaiga, Inuyasha, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in health and sickness, until death do you part?"

"Yes," he replied. 

"The rings, if you please," the priest motioned with a nod of the head to a young boy. The boy's eyes widened and he stumbled forward, carrying two rings in a flat, cushioned box. 

Inuyasha took Kagome's hand and slowly eased it onto her left, ring finger. She did the same.

The priest smiled, "Then, by the power vested in me, I now proclaim you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With trembling hands, Inuyasha lifted the veil from his love's face. He gently cupped her chin in his hand and let his lips descend onto hers in a chaste but firm kiss. The crowd burst into applause. But Inuyasha didn't hear them. He was too overjoyed. Kagome was finally his. Forever. 

Inuyasha sighed wistfully at the memory, as he strolled casually through the park. He had been so happy that day. So happy, in fact, that he thought his heart would have burst. His life was perfect. There was nothing in the world that would have made him happier, than to wake up every morning to his Kagome's sleeping face. 

The fates must have been jealous.

Not two months after their marriage, Kagome had been diagnosed with leukemia. 

She died a month later.

His perfect life had been destroyed. _He _was destroyed. His Kagome was… gone. 

He had grieved for days upon days and weeks upon weeks. He would never be able to see the lovely smile of his wife again. She would never laugh again. She would never be able to just stand and enjoy the breeze like he was doing now. Her life had been ripped away from her before she had even reached the age of 22. 

Inuyasha sighed and leaned against the railing that circled the pond in the middle of the park. Three years had passed. But he still missed her. Terribly. It seemed as if each passing second consisted of her clouding his thoughts. He couldn't get her out of his thoughts. But… he didn't want to either.

He didn't want to forget. 

He didn't regret anything that had happened during the six years they had been together. Every fight, every hug, every kiss…

He regretted none of them. 

The memories were all he had now. He would _never_ let them go. Not for all the riches in the world.

~ _"Hi, you must be new. My name is Higurashi, Kagome. Nice to meet you." She smiled brightly._

_His cheeks reddened slightly and he averted his head, "Keh."_~

~ _"Here." He thrust a small box into her hands, his face was beet red. _

_"What's this?" She asked, curiously._

_"Happy birthday," he muttered, his blush deepening before walking quickly away._

_She opened the small box and gasped at the beautiful diamond necklace that lay inside, reflecting the rays of the setting sun._~__

~ _"I hope you had a good time tonight," he said awkwardly, scuffing his shoe lightly against the dirt._

_She beamed, "I had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you for bringing me." She stepped closer to him. "Maybe we can do it again, sometime."_

_"I guess…"_

_His heart beat furiously as they leaned closer to each other. When they were but a scant inch apart…_

_"Kagome-neechan, are you coming in or what?"_

_"SOUTA!"_~

~ _"Stupid bitch, leave me alone!"_

_"Why should I?!"_

_"Because you are ANNOYING me! So just shut up!"_

_"Make me!"_

_Suddenly, he turned around, surprising her, and grasped her shoulders. Without a second thought, he brought his lips crashing down onto hers. She stood in shock until her mind registered what was happening and kissed him back just as passionately._

_He smirked as he pulled away, "Well how's this for shutting you up?" _

_She said nothing, but cupped his cheeks in her hands and brought his head down for another kiss._~

~ _"Why can't you just understand?!" She cried shrilly._

_"What is there to understand?! You went to that party despite me telling you not to! You _knew _there would be drinking, you_ knew _there would be dangerous people there! Why did you go?!"_

_"WHY DO YOU CARE?!"_

_"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!"_

_"…_

_Inuyasha…"_~

~ _"Aww… Inuyasha, you shouldn't have," she cooed as she stroked the petals of the rose bouquet he had given her._

_"Yea, I know…" He muttered._

_"Thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. Before she could pull away, he captured her lips in a kiss._

_"Happy anniversary," he murmured softly._~

~_ She kissed him passionately, her tongue boldly delving into his mouth as she ran her fingers through his midnight tresses. He reciprocated the gesture by bracing a hand against her back and gripping her hair gently in a fist. They broke away breathlessly, gasping for air._

_"I missed you, too," he smirked, still panting slightly._

_She blushed._~

~ _Kagome sobbed silently as she kneeled by the grave of her mother. Rain poured down from the gray sky, as if mourning with her. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders from behind._

_She turned in the embrace and hugged him back. "Please," she whispered, her voice muffled against his shoulder, "Never leave me."_

_"Never." He said firmly._

_"I need to hear you say the words," she said quietly._

_"I will never leave you…_

_And I will always love you."_~

_Always._ Inuyasha promised. He lifted his head to the heavens. 

"I will always love you," he murmured, closing his eyes. "I just hope you'll wait for me… my angel in heaven."

--- Owari ---


End file.
